Black Cat
by laurachavez2002
Summary: She is another person to toy with but she isn't easy to break. She wants to know everything about her friends and her family but she gets more than she asks for. Taylor Gilbert meets the infamous Damon Salvatore and gets dragged into the world of romance, danger and, most importantly, the supernatural. Damon/ OC Stefan/ Elena Jeremey/ Bonnie Caroline/ Tyler Jenna/ Alaric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter One: Reunited

She was my sister. She was my life line and she was blood related. I'd always looked at her like that, never more. I hadn't seen her in two years. I left Mystic Falls after our parents were killed in the unknown car accident off of Wickery Bridge. I felt alone and trapped inside a glass box of emotion. I needed to break free of that so I went to live with my Uncle John. He lived alone and wasn't home very often so I had time away from everyone. When he was home, there wasn't much talk between us. I sort of hated him for what he did to Aunt Jenna but he was all I had.

I knocked on the door of the two story house that had been my home since the day I was born. It hadn't changed at all and I was happy for that. I didn't want the inside to look different either. I wanted everything the same…which surprised me. I wanted to change and here I was, on the doorstep of broken hearts.

The door opened with a grinning Aunt Jenna on the other side. Her hair was a dirty blonde, eyes brown and stunning as always. She opened her arms with a squeal and I fell into them. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries from the shampoo she always like to use. I smiled at the familiar smell and pulled away.

"I am so glad you came home." Jenna said, "Come in."

I stepped inside the house with my suitcase and duffel bag. I dropped it in the foyer as Jenna shut the door behind me. I looked around and, sure enough, everything was just as it had been. Dad's awards were still hung up on the wall above Mom's table which had her favorite scented candle burning on. I looked away from it, feeling a swelling in my stomach.

"Where are Jeremey and Elena?" I asked curiously, looking around for any sign of them. Jenna sighed and leaned against the stairs.

"They went out with their friends. I tried to tell them to stay but they said they'd be back by the time you got here." Jenna answered and I nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess there will be a surprise when they get home." I said with a brief smile. I picked back up my bags and went upstairs. I turned to my right and entered my room. It had been painted over with white and the bedding had been changed. They thought I wasn't coming back.

I still set everything down and started to unpack. I put my shirts in the closet and everything else in the small dresser. It was in the corner facing the rest of the plain room. When I finished, I sat down on the bed with a sigh. I closed my eyes and dropped my face in my hands. I was already starting to feel stressed but I wasn't going to give up. I'd only just gotten here.

I stood back up and looked at the mirror that was standing right in front of me. I was wearing an old, gray soccer sweatshirt, jeans and tennis shoes. It was traveling attire and I didn't like the way it looked.

I changed into a silky white flannel tank-top, denim shorts and decided not to put on shoes. I put my light brown hair in a ponytail at the top of my head and went downstairs. It was surprisingly warm in Mystic Falls which suited me quite nicely. Denver was cold and snowy all the time. Uncle John liked it while I hated it.

I walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jenna was standing at the stove heating up water. I raised an eyebrow as she turned around. She gave me a look.

"You're cooking?" I asked and she shook her head rapidly.

"God, no." she said and I laughed. "Elena's boyfriend is a better cook than I will ever be."

I stopped and narrowed my eyes. I stood up from the table and walked over to Jenna. She looked at me with confusion and I backed her up against the counter.

"Elena has a boyfriend?" I asked and Jenna nodded.

"I'll tell you anything." She cringed, "Just don't hurt me."

I laughed again and stepped back. I laughed with Jenna. When we recovered from our fit, we just looked at each other.

"I missed you, Tay." She said and I gave her a weak but warm smile. I reached out a hand and held her's.

"I missed you, too, Jenna." I said and she pulled me into a tight hug. We stood like there for minutes in silence. The only sound was the water slightly bubbling.

Suddenly, the door opened and we broke apart. I quickly made my way to the foyer and saw my sister. She was still beautiful. Her brown hair was straight down her back, her brown eyes were shimmering and she had a white grin on her face. She turned her eyes and saw me.

"Taylor!" she cried. She thrust herself at me and I caught her in a huge hug. I'd missed her more than anyone else. Her hands dug into my back and her chin pushed in my shoulder. I held her tighter. I looked behind her and saw a tall, blonde haired, green eyed boy about my age. I let go of her but didn't take my eyes of the guy. He was good looking but looked…mysterious. He watched me with the same confusion.

"You must be?" I asked and Elena jumped to it.

"Oh!" she said. "I almost forgot. Taylor, this is Stefan Salvatore, my…boyfriend."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi." I said without emotion. He gave me a smile which I didn't return. I didn't like his vibe at all. I turned away and followed Elena into the kitchen. They got right to cooking. I watched Stefan and Elena interact with each other. I was being the over protective little sister but I didn't care. Jenna tried to tell me to lie off but I ignored her.

"Will Jeremey or anyone else be coming to dinner?" I asked Elena. She looked up from the onions she was cutting.

"Yeah. Jer will be here in a minute along with Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan's brother." Elena answered and I kept myself from groaning. There was another one.

"That's, uh, great." I said giving me best fake smile. I looked away and sat down at the kitchen table. I looked down at the grooves that had been made and swallowed. Stefan and Elena talked quickly as Jenna sat in the living room watching T.V. I still felt like it was my first time ever being here. They seemed like new people and new places. I didn't know Stefan and I was going to know his brother.

The door opened once more and there were many voices. I didn't get up this time and watched as Caroline, Jeremey and Bonnie piled into the kitchen. Their cheery mood brought a smile to my face. I did get up and gave them all my biggest hugs. Then, I looked at the foyer and saw him. He had raven black hair, diamond blue eyes, a body of a god and the face structure that was very well defined. I glanced at Elena and she had dark look on her face. I went and sat back down, waiting for the other brother.

He entered the kitchen moments later, looking around. He laid eyes on me and he froze. He glanced at Elena.

"Please, introduce me to this…stranger." He said and unfroze. Elena clenched her fists.

"That's my sister, Taylor." Elena said and walked around to counter to stand next to him. "Taylor, meet Damon Salvatore."

I wasn't planning to stand up at all. I gave him the same look I gave Stefan but he didn't seem at all uncomfortable.

"Pleasure to meet you, Taylor." He said and then forgot about me instantly. He started to talk quietly with Stefan and Elena. Jeremey and Bonnie seemed close which confused me. They'd never even spoken to each other when I lived here and now they were all lovey dovey? Caroline could explain.

She had gone to the living room so I slipped into the soundless room. Jenna had gone upstairs and Caroline was on her phone. I sat down next to her and she jumped.

"You scared me, Tay." She said and I laughed.

"It's a habit." I said and she giggled. She clicked off her phone and set it down beside her. She turned to me and looked at me.

"How are you?" she asked softly. I sighed and shrugged softly. I looked away from her and at the muted T.V.

"I don't know. I feel like this is a new country. I didn't know Elena had a boyfriend and I don't have a clue on why Jeremey is acting like that towards Bonnie." I answered glancing at the two. Caroline followed my glance and then looked back at me.

"Well, first of all, this isn't a new country." She said holding my hands. "Elena's boyfriend treats her the best he can, she's happy with him. Jeremey and Bonnie sort of became a thing. It's a long story that we can get to later." Caroline said and I gave her a warm smile.

"I knew I could count on you to explain all of this stuff." I said and paused. "You know what else you can explain?"

"Hm?"

I pointed at Damon leaning against the kitchen sink, drinking from a glass. Caroline hesitated. I kept my eyes on him.

"Damon is, uh- stay away from him…for now." She said quickly and I could hear here swallow. I looked at her harshly now.

"Why? Is he like some person on probation?" I asked and she shook her head, looking into her lap. She wasn't laughing or smiling.

"It's too complicated. You wouldn't understand." She said and got up. She walked off leaving me very much confused. She'd left her phone and I grabbed it. A text chimed as soon as I looked at the dark screen.

_There was another attack at the border._

It read from an unknown number. I gasped at the words and dropped her phone back where it was. I got up and told myself I didn't read what she'd received.

I was the last one to sit at the table at dinner. I got a chair next to Bonnie who sat next to Caroline. Elena sat across from me and the brother's sat at each end of the table. Jeremey and Jenna sat next to each other. I pushed around the pasta Stefan had made for a while, the text and Caroline's behavior still on my mind. Elena spoke up.

"So, what was Denver like?" Elena asked and I looked up. All the attention seemed to draw to her which was normal.

"Cold and there were lots of people." I answered briefly and didn't break eye contact with her.

"The very hot weather must be a step up from the cold heart of Denver." Damon said in a tone that caught me off guard. Elena shot him a death glare and he only smirked. I looked away from him and then at Jeremey.

"I am glad to see you better, Jer." I said smiling. He smiled back at me. "It makes me feel welcome."

"Thanks Taylor. You're always welcome." Jeremey said with a warmer smile that I hadn't seen in years. It actually brought a fuzzy feeling to my stomach. It was done playing happy family time; I needed to get to know Stefan.

"So, Stefan, I've heard your family name before. It's just; Zach has been the only Salvatore." I said pushing around a piece of pasta. Stefan tensed which confused me.

"Uh, well, Damon and I were just exploring the world." Stefan said with a nod and smile. Damon's eyes disagreed with him but he didn't say anything.

"That's nice." I said. I was going to throw daggers until I hit something. "Where did you go?"

"Europe, Venice, Neisse." Stefan answered simply and I smiled.

"Those are all very beautiful places." I turned my head. "Damon."

"We even went to Africa and helped the little kids over there." He said and Jeremey sputtered food. He started coughing and hid a smile behind his glass. Caroline shot him a look and he collected himself. Damon seemed very pleased with his answer. I decided to stop asking questions. There was defienently something going on with these brothers but I was too tired to even try and figure it out.

Jenna and Elena went to go clean dishes while everyone else gathered in the living room. I was standing in the corner silently when Damon sauntered up to me. Caroline watched closely.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Damon said in a snarky tone. I cocked my head to the side.

"What cat? The one you're hiding behind that thick layer of yours?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I like you better than the other Gilberts. They're all mature." He said and I glanced at my sister and brother.

"Well, living with your not so mature uncle, you learn a few things." I said and Damon seemed to almost frown at the mention of my uncle.

"I've always like people like you. You don't find them that many these days but then there's me. I am a great picture example of immature and mysterious." I raised an eyebrow and shifted my stance.

"I'm mysterious?" I asked with an accent. He chuckled slightly. Then, he looked at me hard.

"You're hard figure out." He said. "I have all the time in the world just to figure you out." He said and walked off easily. I was left, blinking and confused. Caroline watched Damon leave and followed him angrily. I swallowed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. He threw me in the air but didn't catch me. He let me hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces. I looked around me and then went into the kitchen to help Elena and Jenna with dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter Two: Who Let The Cat Out Of The Bag?

Everyone left a few hours later and Damon avoided me for the rest of the night. I wasn't complaining but I didn't like it either. It wasn't this weird when I lived here but ever since the Salvatore brothers showed up, everything changed.

I went upstairs to my room and changed into pajamas. When I climbed into bed, I didn't fall right asleep. I stared at the ceiling for hours, sleep seeming impossible. I tossed and turned the text and the exchanges at dinner still ringing in my head. Something that really bothered me was Damon Salvatore. He was mysterious and…sexy. I wanted to know everything about him. He was arrogant but charming and maybe under everything, he was something blameless. Caroline and Elena seemed not too fond of him but I didn't have to listen to their word.

5:00 o'clock rolled around and my alarm went off. I had almost forgotten that I had to go to school today. I almost cried.

I leapt out of bed from the sound and snapped my head to look at the small back clock sitting on the nightstand. I slammed down on it to silence the beeping. I looked at the doorway and saw the Elena was already standing there.

"Why can't school start later?" I asked her. She shrugged and stalked off, completely normal. I groaned and changed my clothes. I didn't even bother to put on makeup for my first day of school.

I went downstairs and met Elena, Jenna and Jeremey in the kitchen. They were all awake and seemed to be happy that it was morning. I shot them death glares and opened the fridge. There was barely anything in there.

"I need to go grocery shopping." Jenna said before taking a drink of her coffee. I nodded and went over to the fruit bowl which had only one apple in it. I took it and before anyone could protest, I ate it. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The news was on and I listened closely.

"_Last night near the border of Mystic Falls, another couple was attacked by an animal, leaving them both drained of blood and dead. Police are still trying to find the animal guilty of the attacks and we advise people to stay away from the borders of Mystic Falls._" The woman said and I blinked my eyes. I dropped my apple and stared at the screen. Caroline's text was about an attack at the border of Mystic Falls. I scrambled up from the couch and into the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and looked at Elena.

"Can we, uh, go to school now?" I asked frantically. She furrowed her brow but nodded slowly. She grabbed Jeremey and we walked outside to her car. I sat in the back alone. Jeremey sat up front with Elena. I didn't walk to either of them on the way there. I needed to talk to Caroline. Still, what kind of animal drains a couple of their blood? There must be more than I have experienced in those woods.

It seemed like the drive took an hour. The houses were passing by slowly and people tiptoed down the streets. When we pulled into the parking lot, I was the first out of the car.

I looked around frantically for Caroline, ignoring everyone else. I charged around the pavement, looking for the blonde. I was on my way inside when I slammed shoulders with someone. I tried to keep my balance.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily. I glared at the person then stopped. It was Matt Donovan. The frown turned into a smile. He recognized me and let me leap into his arms. I held him tightly. He'd gotten taller, better looking and stronger. When he let me go, I couldn't get a hold of myself.

"Sorry for bumping into you but, hey." He said and I laughed. I waved my hands.

"That's okay, Matt." I said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Taylor. You left me with a broken hearted Elena, not the best Elena to deal with." Matt said softly. I touched his arm.

"And I am sorry for that but I am back and it looks like both of you have moved on." I said peering up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said and stormed away. I was shocked at his reaction to my words. He didn't look back at me and he wasn't smiling anymore. I bit my lip and went back inside the school. The bell rang at that moment and I rang. I still hadn't found Caroline. Elena went and got everything for me early so I didn't have to do it on the first day of school. I dug out my schedule and read it over. My first class was Math which was my least favorite subject but I went anyways.

The day went by quickly and when it was over, I felt like I'd only been there an hour. I hadn't seen Caroline but I caught glimpses of her blonde hair in the hallways but there were a lot of blonde girls in our school. I waited out in the parking lot for Elena, leaned up against her car. I watched for Caroline but she didn't come out. I got on my phone and called her, she didn't answer. I scrolled through my phone to pass the time when I heard something flash behind me. I turned around with a furrowed brow.

"Hello? Elena? Jeremey?" I called out, looking through the trees that surrounded Mystic Falls High School. No one answered me so I just turned back around. I screamed to find Damon Salvatore standing nose to nose with me. I stumbled back, hitting the car behind me. He was smirking and my heart was racing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said darkly. I swallowed and dropped my hand down from my chest.

"I'm sure." I said and looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to have a little chat with my little brother." Damon answered simply. He stepped forwards from the car, getting closer to me. I pressed my back against the bar behind me.

"Oh, well, you should probably go home now right?" I asked my voice shaky and nervous. He shrugged.

"I thought I'd come talk to my favorite Gilbert too." He answered with a crooked smile.

"Well, Elena is going to be out here any minute now."

"Oh come on Taylor, I know you haven't stopped think about me." He said and I froze. My fists clenched around my phone and if I'd been stronger, I would've broken it.

"How would you know? You ditched me last night." I pointed out and he chuckled.

"I had a few boundaries last night with your sister and my brother around." Damon said and stepped closer. "They aren't here right now."

His breath was warm on my face and his body radiated more heat than anyone else. He was even better looking up close.

"Damon," I said turning my face away, "this isn't a good idea."

"And why not?"

I swallowed and averted my eyes away from him. His hands were touching my arms and I closed my eyes and then opened them.

"You're…dangerous. Caroline said I needed to stay away from you." I answered still not looked at him. He frowned and stepped back slightly.

"Already?" he asked and I shot him a worried glance. The doors of the school suddenly opened and I turned to look at it. When I looked back, he was gone. I spun around, trying to find him but there wasn't anywhere else he could be.

Elena walked across the parking lot and to the car. I went to passenger side as she got in the drivers.

"Sorry it took me so long to get out of Mr. Saltzman's class." She said and I shrugged.

"No big deal. I was perfectly fine out here." I lied and she gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you made it through your first day." She said and I gave her back a weak smile.

"Thanks Elena." I said and then looked at her. "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Not really. She might be…sick today." Elena answered looking away from me. She backed out of the parking lot and didn't talk to me for the whole rest of the ride. Jeremey texted me and said he was going over to Bonnie's for a while. I liked his relationship with Bonnie. If he was happy, I was happy and Bonnie was harmless.

When we got to the house, Elena got out of the car first. She went inside the house and I followed her in. The house was illuminating with light and if I were insane, I would've believed it was heaven. I ran my hands through the dust particles floating in the air and watched them swirl around. I looked into the kitchen and I saw Elena on the phone. She didn't look happy. I decided to live her alone and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I was thinking about my encounter with Damon today. I wanted to run away from him but kiss him at the same time and right now, I didn't like that. I sat down at my desk chair and leaned my head against the desk. I closed my eyes and somehow, fell asleep.

_Running, running, running. My legs hurt but I couldn't stop running. His footsteps were getting closer to mine and soon enough, we would be walking the same steps. I watched him kill someone. She was innocent, drunk. She was with her boyfriend and he killed her. He drank all of her blood and let her die. He did something to the guy because he didn't scream or run away. He just stood there with a blank look on his face. _

_I tripped over a stick and my ankle shot into pain. I tried to get up but it was impossible. I started to drag myself across the dry brush of the forest floor. It wasn't getting me anywhere because I was dragged back by my ankles screaming for my life._

I woke up, gasping for air. It was only minutes of sleep before I had a dream about my death. It was weird because I never had dreams like that. It made me never want to sleep again because the pain felt real and I couldn't go through that every night.

I lifted up my head and looked around. I climbed up from my desk and went downstairs. I could hear faint talking in the kitchen. I hid around the corner and listened.

"Damon, she doesn't need you in her life." Elena said furiously. He chuckled.

"Elena, Elena, Elena, you are over thinking yourself." Damon said. "I'm irresistible."

"You need to keep yourself away from my little sister. I don't want her to get dragged into all of…this."

"I can't keep myself away from your little sister. Mystic Falls is like the smallest place on planet Earth." Damon argued. Elena sighed and I could hear her put her hands on the counter.

"I have an idea but I don't think you would like to do it." Elena said and Damon waited. "You could make her forget."

"No, Elena. I will not make her forget about me." Damon said angrily. "I'm not that bad that I need to make her forget."

"Then leave her alone." Elena said and stormed out of the kitchen. I ducked behind another wall and watched her leave the house. Damon followed her. They seemed to have no clue that I had approached. What did they mean by make me forget? Were they brainwashers or something?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline's number. I walked into the kitchen as the phone rang. Surprisingly, she answered.

"Hey, Taylor." She said in her bright and cheery voice. I swallowed and put a hand on my neck. I always did this when I was nervous.

"Caroline, can I meet you somewhere?" I asked softly. Caroline was silent for a few moments.

"Sure. Meet me at the Mystic Grille in ten." She said and hung up. I didn't bother to change my clothes. Elena had taken the car and left to somewhere, so had Jenna. I decided to speed walk to the Mystic Grille. When I entered, Caroline was sitting at a table, on her phone. I sat down in front of her and she looked up.

"Thanks for meeting me." I said and she smiled.

"I always love seeing you." Caroline said. "What's up?"

I looked around nervously. There wasn't anyone that I really knew inside the Grille. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and licked my lips.

"Last night, you left your phone behind after you finished talking to me. I picked it up to go and give it to you when you got a text. It said that there was another attack near the border and on the news this morning, they talked about an animal attack at the border." I explained and she blinked a few times, processing my words. She seemed not surprised but worried.

"I don't know what it was about." Caroline lied, her voice scratchy and low. She averted her eyes away from mine and I clenched my fists.

"Need I not mention that I overheard a conversation of Damon and Elena's?" I said and Caroline looked even more worried. "They said they could make me forget."

"Taylor, I know that you are very confused but you don't need to know about any of it."

"Know about any of what, Caroline? Ever since I came back here, people are leaving me out of conversation and using code words or something. I planned to figure this out on my own but I am having a really hard time." I argued and she bit her lip. She scrubbed a hand down her face and looked back at me. "Please, Care, I need to know."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." she said softly. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"I am up to believing anything you tell me right now." I whispered and she shook her head.

"Not here…not now. It isn't my job to tell you." Caroline said, got up and walked out of the Mystic Grille, leaving me more confused than I was before I got her. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. I wasn't going to figure anything out by asking anybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Three: Business

I sat at the Mystic Grille for almost an hour before I convinced myself I had a life to live. I walked out and decided to walk back home. I made it to the house without any distractions and when I entered, I found that there was more than one person in the house. Stefan, Damon and Elena were all sitting in the living room. They all froze when they saw me. I froze too and furrowed my brow.

"Am I interrupting a slumber party?" I asked scanning all of their faces. Elena stood up and rubbed her palms on her pants. She shook her head, opening and closing her mouth.

"We were just talking about that animal attack at the border. Very dangerous." Stefan answered and I frowned. They were keeping something again.

"Yeah, about that, what kind of animal leaves a body drained of blood?" I asked shaking my head and walking into the living room.

"A very thirsty wolf." Damon answered and everyone shot him a look. He put up his hands in surrender and I crossed my arms.

"I thought you would be the one to be honest with me, Elena." I said looking at her. She swallowed and looked away. "Caroline said that I wouldn't believe her and that it was the right time."

"You went to see Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Yes I did because you and Damon were talking all secret like. You were talking about making me forget which is so weird." I said uncrossing my arms. The room seemed to tense.

"Why were you listening to us?" Elena asked. I ignored her questions. I wasn't finished.

"Damon is able to just flash out of sight without a trace." I said and Damon smirked with pleasure.

"I am good at that, huh?" he asked bobbing his eyebrows. Elena hit him in the arm and he gave her an annoyed look. Stefan hadn't said anything so I looked at him.

"Zach Salvatore isn't even around anymore ever since you came back." I said to him and he looked at the ground.

"Zach is dead." Damon said emotionlessly. I gasped and threw a hand over my mouth.

"Damon!" Elena scolded and he walked closer to me.

"I killed him because I am a vampire." Damon said and I stumbled backwards.

"Damon, stop!" Stefan shouted angrily. My body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Stefan is a vampire. Caroline is a vampire." Damon continued. "Elena is a doppelganger who is also a vampire."

"Stop, please!" I cried out covering my ears. Damon was making me feel afraid and trapped.

"Bonnie is a witch and Tyler is a werewolf!" Damon shouted and I screamed out.

"Stop!"

Damon was silent. Elena and Stefan were silent. Tears were rolling down my face. I closed my eyes and kept my ears covered. I didn't want to believe it. I dropped to the floor on my knees. I could hear the front door open and close. There were hands on my arms and I could hear Elena's voice.

"Taylor, please look at me." Elena whispered and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw her's. They were full of emotion. I unlatched my hands from my ears and flung myself into her arms. I sobbed into her shoulder. I knew that there were vampires in past times but I didn't know that vampires were standing right in front of me. Damon was a killer. He was a murderer. He probably killed those people on the border. I wouldn't be surprised.

A few hours later, I sat at the dining room table, staring at the dinner plate in front of me. Jenna was still gone. Jeremey had come home and was sitting with Elena and me at the table. Elena explained everything and he decided not to talk. I barely touched my food before Elena put it down the garbage disposal. Damon was a vampire and to even think that I might have started to fall in love with him was revolting.

I went upstairs to my room and I closed the door. I lay down on bed without taking off my clothes. I stared at the ceiling, my hands crossed over my stomach. I blinked my eyes slowly. I was crushed. I thought that I was surrounded by people that loved me. Damon seemed to care nothing about me. It had always been that way and I was finding that out now. I should've stayed out of everything and stayed away from him. Caroline…she was a vampire too but I should've believed her. Damon was dangerous. I understood the dark looks and exchanges of words with Damon. What if Damon just wanted to kill me?

My stomach had a sort of swelling in it like when I saw my mother's candle under my father's awards.

I closed my eyes now, a tear falling down my face. I drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning with a sick feeling filling my whole body. I told Elena that I wasn't going to school and she didn't argue. I stared at the blank wall in front of me for hours. My brain was chugging. I tried to think of any other pieces of evidence that Damon had felt something for me like I had felt for him besides fear. There wasn't anything. I felt like I had been played, tricked, into thinking I was special. I was never special. It had always been that way. It was always Elena. She was the golden girl. She was flawless while I had many flaws in everything I did. I didn't think figuring this out would be so dramatic but when you find out like that, it's hard to process. I was hanging around a killer. He ate people like me for breakfast.

I somehow convinced myself to get out of bed and go downstairs. The sick feeling had subsided slightly but I was really hungry. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured a small bowl. I ate slowly, staring at the happy mascot on the back of the box. I dumped the milk in the sink and sat down in the living room. I curled my knees up under my chin and closed my eyes. I floated off into the world that was perfect and problem free. It was going well until there was a knock on the door. Curious to see who it was considering everyone was in school, I got up. I peeked through the peep-hole and gasped. It was Damon and he was looking down at his feet. I jumped back away from the door.

"Go away!" I shouted through the door. He sighed.

"Taylor, please." He said and I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"No." I said easily and I gripped the banister on the stairs. I could hear him place his hand on the door.

"Open the door or I am going to knock it down."

"Why? So you can kill me?" I asked and he silenced.

"I made a mistake last night and I want to make it up to you." He explained. "I will explain everything to you in the best way I can."

"And I should let you inside why?"

"Because I say sorry." He said and I froze. He didn't seem like the guy to be apologetic but maybe he really meant it. This didn't bring any feelings back whatsoever. I reached out a shaky hand and turned the door handle. I opened it wide and saw him. He was wearing his black leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and boots. I stepped aside as he walked in. He looked at me nervously but I watched him with complete and utter fear.

"Thank you." He said but I didn't answer him. He went into the living room as I shut the door. I followed him in. He didn't sit down and I felt like this had been where we were standing last night. I ran a hand across the back of my neck and looked away from him.

"Stefan and I are vampires. We were turned in 1864 by Kathrine Peirce. We are from Mystic Falls and our nephew was Zach Salvatore. I did some bad things and Stefan almost killed me. I killed Zach." Damon said calmly. "Caroline was turned by Kathrine too. Tyler is a decedent of a werewolf like Bonnie who is a witch."

I watched him closely. I didn't feel as afraid as I did last night when he was shouting at me.

"Why did you keep it from me?" I asked in a weak voice. Damon sighed and put his hands at his sides.

"It wasn't safe for you to know. We planned on telling you later. Telling you that everyone around you is vampires is not exactly the best welcome home present." Damon answered and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. He gave me a small smile.

"I didn't kill those people at the border either. There are other vampires in town which means you need to be careful." Damon said becoming serious for a few moments. I nodded and rubbed the sides of my arms. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I should probably go now." Damon said and walked to the front door. He opened it and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Damon, wait!" I shouted running towards him. He looked at me. "Stay with me."

He was surprised at my words for a moment but closed the doors and nodded.

"Okay."

We talked for hours about vampires and his life throughout the years. I was intrigued by every story he told but I wasn't afraid of him. I felt like I hated him a few minutes ago but I had dug through that layer and found the blameless part of him. I laughed with him but also cried. He didn't cry but I did because I was a baby.

Then, he got to where we were now and there was silence. We just stared at each other. Our hands were laid on the counter and I looked at them. Slowly, Damon's hand was moving closer to mine but I drew it back. His face dropped.

"Thank you for staying with me." I said and he nodded stiffly. "But I think Elena will be here soon. You might want to go."

He got up and walked to the foyer. I followed him. He went to walk out of the open door but he spun around and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into his lips and I tensed. I started to kiss him back and I relaxed. Suddenly, he pulled away and walked away. I stood there, breathless. I touched my lips and watched his Camaro back out speed off. I slowly closed the door and still stood there. Damon kissed me. He really kissed me. I leaned back against the closed door and smiled. He was really a man full of surprises. My phone suddenly rang and I answered it quickly.

"Hey, Taylor, it's Elena. How are you?" she asked. I froze. She couldn't know that Damon came over and that he kissed me.

"Uh, I'm hanging in there." I said getting up from the door. I walked to into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"That's good. I might skip the last two classes today." Elena said. "I can explain more of everything to you."

I closed the fridge.

"No, it's okay. Go to class, Lena." I said and hung up. I honestly didn't need her. Damon had told me everything. I went back into the living room and turned on the T.V. Jenna had left it on the news.

"_Officials are trying to uncover a new animal attack closer into the town of Mystic Falls. The suspects were found in the middle of the forest, once again, completely drained of blood. There were large bite marks on their necks and they seemed to be unharmed on the other parts of the body." _The news reporter said. She was standing in front of the crime scene. I bit my lip. The vampires were getting closer to Mystic Falls. Why? I decided to watch old sitcoms until Elena actually got home.

It was two hours after I'd made my plan when somebody knocked on the door again. I got up and walked over, opening the door. Elena was standing on the porch.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at school." I said and she shrugged.

"I decided I wanted to be with my little sis." Elena said and I furrowed my brow.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"I will be better once you let me inside." She said with a smile. I shook my head confused.

"Okay…" I said and she stuck her foot in the doorway. She stepped inside with a smirk. I looked at her oddly and closed the door.

"Where is everyone?" she asked and I laughed.

"You're funny, Lena." I said and she frowned.

"Seriously, where is everyone?" she asked again.

"School, work. Elena, what is going on with you?" I asked and she put her hand on her hip.

"This is getting nowhere. Just to clear it up, I'm not Elena." She said and smirked once more. "I am Kathrine Peirce…her doppelganger."

"You're Kathrine?" I breathed and she trailed her hands up her body.

"The one and only." She said and sauntered into the living room. I didn't move from my spot. I was too afraid to. She spun around on her heel and looked at me.

"I didn't know that there was another Gilbert." She said. "You don't look like me. You must be adopted too."

I widened my eyes and gasped. I gripped the door handle as she laughed mincingly. I blinked my eyes.

"Oh, you don't know." She said cocking her to the side. "That's a bummer."

"I am not adopted. Elena and Jeremey are my blood siblings." I said and she shook her head.

"Nope. It's all lies, Taylor. Jeremey doesn't have a doppelganger because he is related to your parents. You and Elena are adopted. That's why she has a doppelganger and you don't." Kathrine explained and the news hit me in the chest. Was she right?

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me?" I asked, my voice dripping with hurt. Kathrine sauntered over to me.

"The same reason they hadn't told you about vampires until last night." Kathrine answered. "You're weak."

I looked at her, a tear rolling down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Four: More and More

"You're a liar. Why should I believe you after what you did to Stefan and Damon?" I asked and she frowned.

"So they gave you their whole life story…" she said and turned away.

"You got my whole life story too." I argued. "I'm calling Damon."

I went to pull out my phone when she flashed me against the wall.

"No you're not because if you do, I will rip your heart out." Kathrine growled and I gripped my phone. I had to call him somehow.

"You don't want to see him after you played him in 1864." I sneered and she tightened her hold on me. I tipped up my chin. In my hand, I had started to type Damon's number on the keypad. I was praying that he would pick up.

"That is none of your business on why I do not want to see Damon…or Stefan." Kathrine said.

"Well, you're standing in my house and they are my friends." I said. "I have business."

Kathrine growled again and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, her face turned into his demon form and she leaned back her head. I closed my eyes and waited for the moments that were to come. I waited seconds, it felt like, minutes. I slowly opened my eyes and she was gone. The front door was left wide open and she was gone. Damon hadn't answered my call which didn't matter. I went to the open doorway and looked around. There wasn't a single trace left of her. It scared me how much Kathrine looked like Elena but Kathrine was much meaner. It was like she had nothing to lose.

I swung the door closed and listened to it slam.

Elena came how several hours after the incident and when she saw me in the living room, she was happy.

"You look like you're doing a lot better." Elena said sitting down next to me. I really was doing worse. I shrugged and kept looking at the T.V.

"Uh, I am a little bit better but not a lot." I said and she didn't ask. She watched the T.V with me for a few minutes before shutting it off.

"What happened today?" she suddenly asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I answered and she frowned at me. God, she looked so much like her.

"You're lying. You have that look on your face." She said and I sighed.

"Kathrine is here." I answered and Elena shot up from the couch.

"What!?" she shouted worriedly. "How-How do you know?"

"She came to the house." I said almost emotionlessly.

"Oh my God! Did she hurt you?" she asked examining parts of my body. I pulled my limbs away from her.

"I'm fine." I snarled and Elena swallowed.

"What did she say?"

I looked away from Elena and at the fabric on the couch.

"She told me that…I was adopted."

Elena was dead silent. The world seemed to have frozen around her. She wasn't moving and if I could hear better, she wasn't breathing. I didn't look back at her. She knew this but she didn't tell me because, like Kathrine said, I was weak. It was the same reason they didn't tell me about vampires. They saw the way I reacted to that. It was a perfect example. I wasn't strong and I wasn't fearless.

"She told you that, huh?" she asked and I nodded. I could feel my throat tightening and my eyes tearing up. I didn't want to believe Kathrine but I knew it was true. I was adopted. Elena wasn't my sister and she wasn't blood related. She might still be my lifeline if she gives me the answers I want.

"I would really like to start hearing answers from you, Elena. I don't want to hear it from your evil twin or a raging vampire." I said making sure it still sounded like I hated Damon.

"It's not that easy. I can't just go up to you and tell you things that might ruin your life." Elena whispered softly. "It's hard for me too."

I got up from the couch and enveloped her in a hug that felt warm. She hugged me back and we stood like that. Maybe Elena wasn't my blood related sibling but I still looked at her like a sister. Jeremey too.

We broke apart a few minutes later and Elena took out her phone.

"I have to call Stefan." Elena said and went upstairs to her room. I watched her leave and then sat back down on the couch. I closed my eyes and sighed, relaxing. I leaned my head against the comfiest part of the couch and fell asleep quickly.

I awoke to someone's hand shaking me awake. I turned my head and blinked my eyes, trying to see who it was. The person was blonde. He had green eyes that just looked like green blurs. I blinked my eyes once more and saw that it was Stefan. I squinted my eyes and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice groggy. I shifted my curled position. Stefan bent down to my level. He looked at me oddly.

"I wanted to come talk to you about Kathrine." Stefan answered. I frowned at him.

"I don't care about Kathrine. She is just a…" I said and my head started to hurt. I groaned and put my hand to my forehead.

"I get it." Stefan said resting a hand on my arm, "I just need to know a few things."

"Like what? She didn't say why she was here or what she wanted if that's what you want to know." I explained quickly. Stefan pursed his lips and stood up. He scrubbed a hand down his face and licked his teeth. He was probably thinking about the many reasons why she would come to attack me.

Suddenly, a wash of guilt came over me. I wanted to tell somebody about Damon. Stefan wasn't the best person but,

"Damon came to see me today." I said softly and Stefan's head jerked towards me.

"What? Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"He apologized and explained everything." I said messing with the loose thread on my pants. "He didn't hurt me."

"He still shouldn't have come over after the stunt he pulled last night. He was dangerous." Stefan said furiously. I stood up and shook my head.

"Yeah, he WAS dangerous but he wasn't today, Stefan. He kissed me!" I said and then clamped a hand over my mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"He did what?" Elena suddenly exclaimed, coming around the corner. I dropped my hand.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. I knew you would get mad at me and-

"Taylor, he's dangerous!"

"Why do people keep saying that!?" I shouted now. "He is a good person. You have to look past a lot but I felt his carefulness today. He told me everything about himself and I realized he's had it hard his entire life."

Elena and Stefan didn't answer to me.

"He doesn't like people to see the good because he doesn't want them to expect things from him he can't give. He's been looked at as the villain. He doesn't want to be the hero but he doesn't want to hurt people he cares about." I explained even more. I was getting breathless.

"He has told me the same thing. He told that when people see good, they expect good and he didn't want to live up to anyone's expectations." Stefan said finally speaking up. I could've smiled. Stefan was turning the pages. He was figuring it out. Elena was still angry.

"He isn't a monster anymore. That's how he used to be because everyone goes through a stage where they can't control their actions and he was alone through everything." I whispered softly. I swallowed, my bottom lip quivering. I felt the same pain Damon felt every day. He didn't like hearing that he was a monster or that he was dangerous. He wanted to love someone. He wished he could be human. He wanted to start a life. Kathrine took that away from him.

"I guess I will just have to dig a little deeper to find the greatness inside of human that you and Stefan find because right now, it's a little challenging." Elena said and stormed off. My chest hurt and I wanted to cry. This was the first time she'd ever been really truly mad at me. She was getting caught up in the world she was used to.

"He's your brother. You've see the good, haven't you?" I asked and Stefan hesitated then nodded. I gave him a weak smile and he pulled me into a selfless hug. It was warm and made me feel understood. Someone understood me like Damon did.

**AN: Sorry this was a short chapter but I've been super busy lately and down worry, The Kings of New Orleans has not been forgotten I am just working on this story so much because it's new and I need to get in some chapters. I do love reviews and ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Five: Welcome Back

Jenna had come home late last night from her boyfriend's house which just happened to be Mr. Saltzman, my History teacher. How they even met and became so intimate was beyond me but I was happy for Jenna. I hadn't seen her happy with someone since Logan Fell who was a major league jerk. I was confused on why he wasn't a Lockwood.

I had to go to school now that I was better and there was going to be a lot to explain to Caroline and Bonnie. I had to tell them I knew about them and that I kissed Damon. When I went downstairs to breakfast, I could tell by the way Elena acted that she was still mad at me. I tried to make conversation but she gave me brief answers or didn't answer at all. It was starting to piss me off. I didn't ignore her when she didn't tell me about Stefan.

We went out to the car and Jeremey sat in the back this time. I glanced at Elena multiple times during the drive but she continued to ignore me.

I got out of the car and stopped. I stood, leaned against the open car door and I looked around. A few eyes were on me because no one had seen Taylor Gilbert…or at least I thought I was Gilbert. I didn't get this much attention but Caroline had probably already blabbed to everyone that I was here.

I shut the door and pushed my bangs out my face. I walked across the parking lot. I was heading to go inside the school to talk to my teachers about my absence yesterday when suddenly, I was pulled around the corner of the school. I gasped but then there was a hand over my mouth. I was pressed against the wall and I looked at my attacked. Damon was smirking, his blue eyes shimmering.

"Damon, what the hell? Elena will be pissed if she sees you here." I said shifting in his grip.

"Tsk, tsk with language Miss Gilbert." Damon said and I frowned looking away from.

"I'm not Miss Gilbert." I said in a low voice. Damon loosened his hold on me.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I swallowed.

"I am adopted." I answered and Damon let go of me entirely. He had a solemn look on his face now. I looked back at him.

"How did you find out?" he asked, his eyes squinting. He was exactly confused but it was just a habit of his, just like smirking.

"Kathrine told me. I thought Elena or Stefan would've explained this to you." I said pulling on my backpack. Damon shook his head slowly.

"They didn't say a word." Damon explained and I bit my tongue. Of course they wouldn't tell Damon anything. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well, Kathrine came to the house after you left. She said that I was adopted. She didn't say what she wanted here." I said. "Then, I told Elena and Stefan that you came to see me."  
>"Taylor." He said glaring at me. I put my hands up in defense.<p>

"I'm sorry! I couldn't keep it to myself that you-

I cut myself off. Slowly, a smile started to creep up on his face and held my hands back from slapping him across the face.

"That I _kissed _you?" he asked and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was uncalled for." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I know you loved it." He said. I gritted my teeth and he chuckled.

"Elena is really mad at me for letting you over. I gave a big speech on how you could be a good person and she isn't talking to me." I explained and Damon almost growled.

"She was always a goody-goody. It's all Stefan's fault." Damon said and I shook my head.

"Stefan agreed with me but she refused to look at you the same way we did. She was blind to the real you and it's kind of annoying." I said shrugging and he sighed.

"I brought the blindness upon myself." he said softly. "I made myself a pretty horrible person."

He turned away and put his hands in his pockets. I looked at him and swallowed again. I was silent for a moment.

"You know you can make yourself into a less horrible person. I know you don't want to be entirely good but it's okay to make yourself sort of good." I said almost in a whisper. He didn't turn around but he stopped walking.

"When people see good-

"They expect good." I finished and he turned all the way around this time. "Stefan told me."

"Taylor, I am good around people I care about. My brother and I are a different story but you're…special." He said and I smiled at him.

"All people are special." I said blushing and looking down at me feet. He was in front of me and his hand lifted up my chin.

"But you are more special than anyone I have ever met." He said and I looked through his eyes. He was being good again. He wasn't hurting anyone by looking at me like this.

"I don't believe you." I whispered daringly. "Show me."

There were moments of hesitation before he slammed his lips into mine. This one wasn't slow. This one was full of hunger and passion. I put my hands on the back of his neck and kissed him like I hadn't kissed anyone before. He slammed me against the wall of the school, shooting a breath out of me. My finger nails dug into his soft skin and his hands squeezed my sides. His breath from his nose was hot on my face. I felt like I was floating far, far away from the school. There wasn't an angry Elena or vampires. Damon was just a normal person to me. I pulled away, catching my breath.

"Do you believe me now?" he whispered and I nodded. He smirked and kissed me again. We did that for another minute or so before the bell rang to start school. I ran away from him, my lips bruised and my heart racing. I walked alone through the halls of the school.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. The kiss tasted of lust and…almost pain. He was getting more and more comfortable with me. I thought maybe he actually loved me but I knew we were working up to that. I thought maybe we could go somewhere with this.

I got out of school and walked to Elena's car once more. She'd already gotten there before me. I climbed into the passenger seat and didn't bother to look at her.

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked suddenly, catching me off guard. She wasn't looking at me but her voice dripped with disgrace.

"I, uh, had to go inside to the office. I needed a schedule change." I answered not looking at her either. I picked at some dry skin on my thumb and she looked up from her lap.

"He's going to hurt you, Taylor. It may not look like that now." She said and I shook my head. I laughed but not with amusement.

"You're great. I thought maybe you would support me but that isn't happening. I'll walk home." I said getting out of the car. She didn't argue and I gritted my teeth. I started to walk away from the school with anger. She was not being my favorite person in the world.

I had started to walk for over five minutes and as I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned but didn't see anyone. Instantly getting worried, I started walking faster, almost running. The footsteps were back and I actually ran. Suddenly, there was someone in front of me; I gasped but the put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, I just need something." They whispered softly. I tensed, standing my ground. Her face turned and she bit into my neck. I let out a pained scream and cringed as I felt the blood being sucked from my body. The world in front of me was starting to fade and before I knew it, I had faded out of everything.

"_Father, please!" the girl shouted. She was on her knees in front of a tall man with blood all over his clothes. "Stop this!"_

"_You are a disgrace to this family. I have never wanted to see a child of mine _dead_ in my entire life." Her father snarled. He was holding a wooden stake in his hand and was nearing her. Tears poured down the young girls face. There was blood dripping off of her chin. She was a vampire._

"_I am dead. You let me die father." She argued her voice low and full of sadness. He frowned and then lifted up his stake. She flashed out of the way and went behind him. Surprised at her speed, he spun around and she started to cry harder. "I am so sorry."_

_She flashed towards him and bit down on his neck. He groaned and dropped the stake. Tears dripped onto the spilling crimson blood. She reeled back and her father dropped to the ground, his eyes closed and neck bleeding. She killed her father. She looked around and heard yelling. She flashed away, leaving her life behind her._

I woke up with a jolt. My heart was racing and my breathing was heavy. My body was buzzing and warmth filled all of my limbs. I jerked my head around, looking at my surroundings. I was in a large room on a very big bed. There was a massive bathroom in the corner and normal nessasaties of a bedroom everywhere else. Where was I? The door was closed to the room and the world was silent. That dream was…surreal. It was like I was the girl. I didn't see her face. I was in her eyes but it wasn't me. I was just looking at the world from her perspective. I could taste the blood and feel the pain of her sorrow.

The door suddenly opened and I jumped back. Damon walked in, his feet moving quickly. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"You're not a vampire." Were his first words. I was happy with those words. I guess a "how are you feeling?" or "are you okay?" would've been better but hearing I wasn't a vampire, was good enough for me.

"I was just walking and she was just- I said trailing off. Damon walked around to the side of the bed. He grabbed my hand.

"You're okay now. You're safe." He whispered to me. I swallowed and looked around again, that's when I felt the bandage on my neck. I slowly touched it with my free hand and shuddered. I closed my eyes and sighed, pulling my hand out of Damon's.

"Where is Elena?" I asked my voice horse and grumbly.

"She's downstairs. She feels terrible." Damon answered and I looked at him.

"I ran away from her out of the car after she told me you were dangerous. God, why can't people just be happy?" I said falling back down on the pillow. That shot pain in my neck and I cringed. I put my hands over my face and blocked out the world. Damon chuckled and I peeked at him through my fingers. He was shaking his head and walking into his bathroom. I heard the shower start and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would take a shower when I was in the same room as him. He was humming happily to a song as I heard his leather jacket drop to the ground. I completely removed my hands from my face and glanced over. He had his back turned so I looked away. I rolled over in the bed to keep from looking at him. I played with the loose threads on the comforter while the dream tiptoed back into my mind. I wish I could've seen what the girl looked like. It would help me figure out what was going on but I felt bad for her. Just because she was a vampire, her father was willing to kill her. What would it have felt like if he'd managed to stab her? Would I get hurt too?

The dream seemed to occur after I'd been bitten by a vampire. When I was sleeping normally, I just had the dreams where I was being chased and dragged into oblivion. That wasn't any better than that dream but I least I knew what was going on. If I got bit by another vampire, I might see the rest of the dream and maybe uncover to the girl I was looking through. I didn't exactly want to do that because being bitten by a vampire hurt like hell.

The shower turned off and I froze. I listened to the water dripping from the shower head. He cleared his throat casually and I didn't roll over. I did not want to see Damon naked. He was still humming and I clutched the sheet covering my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended I was sleeping. I swallowed and breathed in and out heavily. I heard his footsteps walk into the bedroom. He opened a door and the noises were muffled. Then, the door closed and another door opened. He'd left the room. I rolled over and saw wet footprints trailing to his closet. I bit my lip and climbed out of the bed. I opened the door he'd just closed and tiptoed towards the stairs. Once again, I eavesdropped.

"It's all my fault." Elena said her voice shaky. She was crying. "If I didn't say anything she wouldn't have ran away."

"Elena, that isn't true. She ran away but that vampire was there. It's not like you knew she was there." Stefan soothed but she refused to believe it…again.

"There are vampires everywhere, Stefan! I have to keep her safe." Elena shouted. Something crashed to the ground and the room silenced. I jumped at the loud noise.

"You need to calm down. We are all trying to keep her safe." Stefan said softly.

"Except for Damon." Elena growled and I tensed. "He's putting her in danger."

"Are you really blaming this on me?" Damon asked, his voice rising with anger.

"I told you to stay away from her." Elena said.

"What is wrong with you, Elena? You are never like this." Stefan said. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" she said and a door slammed. The boys were left alone. Damon and Stefan both sighed.

"You can come downstairs now." Damon called up the stairs and I blinked. I didn't refuse. I went down the stairs slowly. They were both looking at me. There was cold lingering in the ear from Elena's opening of the front door. I looked at them nervously. I crossed my arms, hiding my fingers under my armpits. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words.

"That was Elena." Stefan said and I nodded.

"I got that." I said and sat down at the couch.


End file.
